The invention relates to containers and, more particularly, to containers including a child-resistant closure.
As is well known, child-resistant closures are now widely employed to close containers and render it difficult for a child to remove the closure to obtain access to the contents of the container. These closures are produced in a variety of sizes and configurations.
Generally, the design of child-resistant closures represents a tradeoff between preventing children from obtaining access to the contents of the container and facilitating easy removal of the closure by elderly or debilitated adults. Moreover, some existing child-resistant closures may be inadvertently opened, some have unsightly protuberances, and some are generally relatively complicated in construction and expensive to manufacture.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide a novel, child-resistant closure which can be readily opened by an elderly or debilitated adults while limiting access to the container contents by infants or young children.
It is also an object of the present invention is to provide such a child-resistant closure which reduces the likelihood of being inadvertently opened and which is relatively simple in construction and may be economically fabricated.
Another object of the present invention is to provide such a child-resistant closure assembly which is attractive in appearance.